


One Loss Too Many

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Arrow S6E23, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Leonard is Alive, Missing Scene, Sara gets her goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: When Sara receives the call about her father being in the hospital she cannot arrive fast enough.Leonard contemplates how much Sara has given up, and decides to make sure this doesn't end the same as when she lost her sister.





	One Loss Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for Flabbergabst for the beta

* * *

            Sara enters the main deck at a dead run, stumbling as her shoulder collides with Len’s. “Easy, Assassin.” He drawls, catching her arm to steady her. “What’s got you…” He trails off as her eyes meet his, any hint of teasing dropping away. “What’s wrong?”

            She’s practically vibrating beneath his fingers. “Gideon just received a transmission from Laurel,” she waves a hand before her, “or one of her doppelgangers anyway.” Worry creeps into her tone once more. “My father has been shot and rushed to the hospital.”

            He drops her arm, turning to where Mick has now risen from the game they had been playing. His partner approaches, waving them off. “You two go. I can keep the idiots in one piece.”

            Sara grabs the key to the jumpship, and the pair make their way briskly through the ship. The jump to Star City isn’t a long one, but Leonard notices how she becomes more tense with each passing moment. “Sara,” he reaches out to lay a hand on her arm. “Your father is a fighter, I can’t imagine him letting a bullet stop him.”

            She nods, releasing a shaky breath. “I know…it’s just….” She shakes her head. “I kept saying I was going to come visit once we got the Mallus thing taken care of, but then Constantine showed up and we were back in the thick of things.”

            “We both know he won’t hold saving the world against you.” She merely nods in answer, and they fall into silence. His hand remains on her arm, rubbing gentle circles against her skin as the timestream rushes around them. Once they arrive he acquires a bike, giving her the helmet before settling behind her. When they reach the hospital he motions for her to stop, flipping her visor up to speak to her. “Go,” he motions to the doors. “I can take care of the bike.”

            She nods gratefully, pulling the helmet off before sprinting toward the front door. He’s only a couple minutes behind, pushing through the emergency doors to see the two women standing somewhat awkwardly in the hall.This Laurel has more blonde in her hair than the photos Sara had shown him, arms crossed defensively in front of her.

            “Are you…are you like my Laurel?” Sara asks, and he hangs back to give the women some space.

            “Hardly at all,” Laurel offers a broken smile. Regret and distrust radiating from her tear-filled eyes. It takes only seconds to know this woman is more like himself than the DA Sara had described to him. She looks up, brow furrowing as she sees him. “Leo Snart?”

            Len takes that as his cue, stepping up beside Sara. “It’s Len here,” he drawls. “Though you aren’t the first to mistake us.”

            She untenses slightly as he speaks, and he wonders exactly how she knows his doppelganger. “Come on,” she motions down the hall. “The others are in the waiting area.”

            Sara’s hand searches out his, fingers lacing as they follow the other woman. They hear a female voice ahead, Felicity he thinks. Sara tenses and pulls him forward, passing Laurel and rounding the corner. Team Arrow are all in the waiting room, but so are several men wearing FBI jackets. One of which is securing handcuffs around Oliver Queen’s wrists.

            “What’s going on here?” Sara’s hand slides free of his as she stalks forward.

            “Wait a minute, just wait!” Diggle speaks as Leonard takes a much slower and more cautious approach. Barry had cleared his known record…but better safe than sorry. Laurel’s doppelganger is doing the same beside him, and he wouldn’t want to be on the other end of the glare she’s giving.

            Whatever is going to be said in reply stops as a woman in navy scrubs and a doctor’s coat steps forward. Len maneuvers to stand behind Sara, fingers brushing her hip to alert her of his presence as they wait for the woman to speak. “How’s Quentin?” Oliver’s voice is hardly loud enough to be heard.

            “Mayor Lance seized during the procedure,” the woman speaks calmly as the entire room waits for her next words. “The surgeons worked to revive him. They did everything they could.”

            “No,” Sara’s voice is a whisper, head shaking slightly.

            “But his brain was deprived of oxygen for seven minutes,” the doctor continues; and what little hope Len had of hearing the man was merely in critical condition fades. “He’s gone.” She drops her head slightly. “I’m sorry.” And then she walks away.

            Sara’s body has sagged against him, and only he hears the whimper that escapes her lips as the others speak. Oliver turns to face them, tears brimming in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Sara.” She takes a shuddering breath, and he turns to address the others. “All of you, please take care of each other.”

            “Ollie…” Sara’s voice trembles, watching as he is escorted down the hall.

            “Sara,” Leonard gently tugs for her to turn.

            She does, fists clenching in his leather jacket as she presses into him. And then come the warm tears on his collar, the sob as her shoulders tremble. His arm comes up protectively, holding her to him as he battles the lump in his own throat. He and Quentin Lance were far from friends, but they had finally found a way past being enemies. Mock insults having become a form of affection, the grudging tolerance shifting into genuine respect.

            After a couple minutes, the others begin to disperse aside from Laurel who sinks onto one of the chairs with her head in her hands. Sara’s shoulders have stopped trembling, but she doesn’t pull away from his embrace. It’s not long after that one of the nurses comes out, saying they can say their goodbyes if they want.

            Once inside the room Sara steps away from him, the two women walking to the bedside. Leonard is close enough to reach Sara if she wants him, but far enough back to offer the pair some privacy. He grabs the chart on his way by the bed, flipping through it quickly. Most of the sheet is medical jargon, but he knows enough to understand the other man was shot in the abdomen. A painful, slow death if they hadn’t gotten him here…

            “Len?” Sara’s voice is raw, and his eyes are immediately on hers. There are tear trails down her cheeks, red beginning to rim her eyes.  She pushes into his arms once more, one of his hand coming up to rest against her back.

            Laurel approaches, gaze moving from Sara’s back then up to meet his own. “Do you have somewhere to stay?” She’s still uneasy, but she seems genuinely concerned.

            He feels Sara nod against his shoulder, which he passes on. “Yes.”

            “Good…” Laurel looks like she’s going to say more; but she stops herself with a shake of her head before turning and exiting the room.

            They follow shortly after, Sara leaning into him heavily as they move toward the parking garage. “Where are we staying?” he asks gently, one arm still wrapped around her waist.

            “I don’t know,” she sniffs, “but she was going to offer for us to stay with her.” Sara shakes her head, “And I couldn’t have done it, not like this.”

            “Alright,” he may not know what to say, but this is an action. This is a problem he can fix. “I can work with that.”

            Soon they are settling into a cheap, but clean, hotel room. After a quick once-over he moves to join her where she’s sitting on the bed. “I can’t believe he’s gone,” her voice cracks, head shaking sharply. “I should have been here sooner.”

            “I’m sorry Sara,” he’s not sure he’s ever meant those words as much as he does right now. And he wishes desperately he had words to ease her pain. She moves across the bed, kicking the bedspread away before tucking herself into his side.

            “I didn’t even get to say goodbye,” she swipes at her eyes, pushing away the tears beginning to build up once more. She sniffs, “I’ll have to help mom make arrangements, or maybe this new Laurel is better suited…”

            “Sara,” he waits until she looks up to continue. “There will be time for that later, and you can be strong for your family,” He pushes hair behind her ear. “But right now it’s just us, it’s okay to cry, Assassin.”

            She nods. “Just…hold me a little longer?” She sounds so lost, looking so far from the confident Captain of Legends.

            “Whatever you need.” He soothes, shifting them to a laying position before pulling her to his chest. He just holds her as she cries, unsure of any comfort that will not sound like empty words. He’s not sure how long it takes before she dozes off against him. The trauma of losing her father, seeing her childhood friend arrested, meeting the woman with her sister’s face, sapping what little energy she’d had.

Once she’s asleep, he carefully extracts himself from her grip, grabbing his earpiece and making his way to the small bathroom. He closes the door, leaning back against the sink and casting a habitual glance toward the ceiling. “Gideon?”

            “Yes, Mister Snart?” The AI replies.

            “Can we go back?” He knows she’ll understand.

            Gideon is silent a moment. I’m afraid not.” Before he can respond, she continues, “The death of Mayor Lance, and the subsequent arrest of Oliver Queen, are critical points in the timeline.”Leonard could swearhe can hear regret. “Because of the Lance family’s involvement as active heroes, or at least supporting them, their timelines offer very little room for alterations.”

            “I don’t care if it brings about the damn apocalypse,” he growls. “Hasn’t she suffered enough loss?” He’s gripping the edge of the sink, knuckles white as he forces his voice to quiet. “Hasn’t she sacrificed enough in the crusades of others?”

            “It’s okay, Len,” Sara’s quiet voice draws his attention to where she now stands in the doorway. She looks tired, forcing a smile they both know he doesn’t buy.

            “No,” he pushes off the sink, slipping one hand into the one she’s holding out to him.

            She shakes her head. “It comes with the job.”

            He scoffs, brow rising in disagreement. “It’s not –”

            “Fair?” her lips tilt up, but there’s a sadness in her eyes. “When has life ever been fair to us?” She steps closer, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I’m just glad to have you here with me.”

            “I wouldn’t be anywhere else, Sara.” He rubs gentle circles on the back of her hand.

            “I know,” she rests her free hand on his jaw. “Thank you for trying.”

            “Mister Snart,” Gideon cuts off his reply. “While it is not possible to save Captain Lance’s father. A…visit…should have no lasting ripples.”

            It’s not much, but he’ll take it. Grabbing Sara’s hand, he tugs her back into the main room. “Gideon, prepare the jump ship.”

            Sara looks at him, “Len, my choices with Mallus have already damaged the timeline too much.” She pulls away just a step, “It’s not…” she shakes her head, and he sees her walls trying to come up as she attempts to summon the resolve of Captain. “It’s not worth the risk.”

            “Gideon has an idea, no damage.” He steps into her space once more, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “As for Mallus, that’s not on your shoulders alone.” She’s about to argue when he gives her a look that offers no room for debate.

            “We aren’t done with that conversation,” she huffs, slipping her shoes back on before allowing him to lead her out and to the jumpship.

            Gideon has the coordinates set when they get to the ship, and Leonard has them jumping before she has a chance to see the destination. They exit the ship near the hospital, though the daylight alerts her it is some hours earlier. “Len?” She’s looking at him questioningly.

            “I cannot save your father,” she can hear hurt, the hint of anger before it softens. “But I can get you a goodbye.”

            She feels her chest tighten. “How?”

            He motions for them to begin walking. “Gideon checked, and there are several minutes between his last visitor and when he is taken for surgery.”

            She falls silent, and he gives her the space to think. He cannot imagine trying to say goodbye to one of the few people he loves, choosing what to say in the short time she will have. He gets them inside, Sara offering him a bemused smile when he tells the nurse at the desk that he is Mayor Lance’s son-in-law. He just shrugs. “Less questions.”

            They get into the small room, Quintin hooked to various monitors and I.V.’s. As the door clicks shut behind them his eyes flutter open, his expression of mix of confusion and joy. “Sara?”

            “Hey Daddy,” her voice wavers, and she moves briskly to his side.

            “What are you doing here?” His brow furrows as he looks up at her.

            “Laurel called me.” She replies, hands encasing one of his. There’s surprise, which shifts to concern in his gaze. Sara shakes her head before he can speak. “She told me. I know she’s not our Laurel.”

            “She can be good, I’ve seen it.” he coughs, wincing before his free hand moves to his side. After the pain passes he looks to where Leonard still lingers near the door. “I figured if you could bring a thief around, I could talk to my almost daughter.” He smiles slightly. “Hello Leonard.”

            “Lance,” he inclines his head in greeting, walking over to stand at Sara’s side. “I keep telling you that the real trouble around here is that Green Hood.”

            Quentin chuckles, “I can’t disagree with you.” He frowns again, “If Laurel called you I must be in more trouble than they say.”

            Sara shakes her head. “No, she told me that they are optimistic,” she smiles, hands squeezing his gently. “But I’m glad she called all the same.”

            He shakes his head. “She shouldn’t have bothered you, your work’s too important.”

            “No,” her voice is sharp. “No,” she softens with a shake of her head. “Nothing is more important than family.”

            He nods, lifting her hands up to press a kiss. “Well whatever the case, I am glad to see you.” He motions to the door, head tilting slightly. “What are the chances you could get me a glass of water?” He reaches over to grab a cup from a small table beside the bed.

            “Of course,” she takes it and is out the door before Leonard can protest.

            The moment she is out the door, Leonard feels the other man’s eyes on him. “I don’t come through surgery, do I?” Leonard is going to lie, stability of the timeline and all. But he can already see the resignation in the older man’s eyes. “Please, Leonard. If it was the last time you would see Lisa, wouldn’t you want to know?”

            Leonard regards him for a moment, then sighs. “No, they lose you during the procedure.”

            Quentin nods, taking a shaky breath. “She knows?”

            Len shifts, eyes scanning the relatively blank wall. “Yes. By the time we arrived after Laurel’s call you were already in surgery.”

            “Promise me something?” Leonard flinches as the other man grabs his arm, but just nods for him to continue. “You take care of her,” Quinten’s voice wavers. “Whatever happens, promise me you will take care of my little girl.”

            “With my life,” he replies, glancing back at the door. “I owe her everything.”

            “Good,” Quentin nods to himself. “You know,” his gaze begins to wander, “when she first brought you home I couldn’t believe it.” His gaze catches Leonard’s once more, “But after watching you, how you are together,” he gives a small smile. “I’m glad she found you.”

            Before Len has time to really process the man’s words Sara comes back in, glass of water in hand. Her father takes only a small drink before returning it to the table. He smiles at Sara, reaching out for her hands once more. “I never get to tell you how proud I am of you, of the woman you’ve become.”

            “I had a pretty good role model,” her voice wavers.

            He scoffs, “I don’t know about that.” He reaches up with his free hand to cup her cheek. “I’m just glad you’re happy.”

She nods, holding the hand against her face as tears begin to fall. “Hey,” he shakes his head, “No tears, baby girl, I’ve gotten so much more than I imagined these past years.”

            “Sara…” Leonard eyes the door, footfalls coming closer.

            She nods, holding her father’s hand to her chest. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here more.”

            “Happens when you’re a hero,” he replies, motioning for her to lean down. She does, and he places a gentle kiss to her crown, his voice rough with emotion. “I love you, baby girl. Never forget that.”

            “I love you too,” a quiet sob escapes her. “I’ll see you soon.”

            “Of course,” he nods as she pulls back. “I look forward to hearing about all your adventures.”

            “Sara, we have to go.” Leonard shakes his head. “We’re out of time.”

            She gives Quentin’s hand one last squeeze. “Goodbye, Daddy.”

            He just smiles back, tears glimmering in his eyes. “Goodbye, baby.”

            They make their way back into the halls, just managing to dodge staff members. When they get back to the Jumpship, she turns to Leonard, tears running down her cheeks once more. Again, he thinks about how much she doesn’t deserve this, about how he hates the defeat in her eyes. She takes a slow breath, moving toward the pilot seat. “Once we get back to our present, we’ll need to call the others.”

            “I have already taken care of that,” Gideon replies as Leonard gets seated. “Mick assures me that he can handle the team until you return.”

            “Thank you, Gideon,” Leonard replies, strapping in as Sara engages the jump.

            When they get back to the hotel room, he watches as she slips off her shoes, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed. She motions for him to join her, and once seated she leans up to kiss him gently. “Thank you.”

            “It was Gideon’s plan,” he deflects.

            “Only because you questioned her,” she laughs softly. “Because you threatened to bring the apocalypse.”

            “I still would,” He whispers, forehead pressed to hers.

            “You did enough, Len.” Her hands search out his, entwining their fingers.“I’m going to miss him.”

            “So will I,” Leonard’s admission surprises them both slightly, his gazemoving down at where their hands meet. He hadn’t expected to be hit so hardby the loss. Hadn’t considered just how much he’d expected the other man to be part of. He looks back at her, eyes puffy from tears and hair falling from where she’d hastily pulled it up.He’d never really taken the time to thank Quentin Lance for raising a daughter that would save him. “But his legacy remains; in you, in Laurel.” He motions out the window, “All the people he served in this city.”

            She smiles, “I think you’re going soft on me.” He scoffs, and she just chuckles before pulling him to his feet. “Come on…I could really use a milkshake right now.”


End file.
